A Romantic Encounter
by Victoria Rachel
Summary: Link has little time until he has to leave Zelda. He's going to make the most of that time.


The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. From the first time she appeared to  
him, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never seen any woman  
more beautiful... More radiant than she was. Her hair was like strands  
of gold and copper, her skin a pale alabaster. Her eyes were the most  
striking feature about her. A brilliant sapphire that sparkled and  
glittered when she was happy. That was rare now, she was always  
stressed out about one thing or another. He wanted to soothe her  
worries.. Because he had developed strong feelings for her.

But, he couldn't help thinking that all she saw him as was a warrior.  
A hero whose ancestors saved hers countless times. He didn't want her  
to think like that. Link wanted more her to desire more than that. He  
wanted her to want him to touch her, caress her.. Tell her that there  
was nothing to worry about and soon everything in the world would be  
alright. The darkness would be gone and they could live together in  
piece, not always looking over their shoulder searching for danger.

At the same time, he didn't want Zelda to return his feelings. What  
would be worse? Dying, leaving someone that loved you all alone, or  
never knowing each other your feelings for each other? At least if she  
didn't love him and he possibly died in the final battle, she could  
move on more easily. Whether the Princess loved him or not, he swore  
to protect her until the day he died. The final battle was coming. The  
blonde warrior could feel it. Midna was out looking for the last shard  
of the Mirror right now. She would be back in less than 24 hours. Link  
could just sense that she was close to finding it. Then the Twilight  
Realm would be open and he would have to leave to fight the final  
battle that would decide the fate of their world.

Link finally made up his mind. He would tell her his feelings so if  
anything happened he would die with no regrets. The sun was setting  
now, the orange light streaming though the closed window and  
enveloping his room. Sunset always made Link feel lonely, though he  
couldn't put his finger on exactly why. Tonight he would confess his  
love to the Princess, the woman he strived so hard to protect.

"As soon as the sun sets, I swear I'll go into that room and tell  
her." Link muttered to himself in his deep voice. The man stretched  
out on his bed and closed his eyes, savoring the moment of peace. It  
was rare things were this calm, so he was enjoying this while he  
could. He opened his eyes slightly, and already the room was getting  
darker. He could just barely make out the desk on the other side of  
the large stone room. Suddenly there was a nervous feeling in his  
stomach. What if she didn't feel the same and he made thinks awkward  
for both of them? Pushing the thought aside, he sat up. Spending so  
much time with him, she had to at least of thought of him as more than  
a friend... Right?

The last of the light disappeared from Link's room, leaving him  
sitting in darkness. It was time. He stood up and pulled open the  
door, blinking out the bright hallway light coming from the torches.  
He slowly made his way down the gray hallway, and started to creep up  
the stairs that led to the only room on the top floor, but stopped  
when he heard the pitter-patter of small footsteps echoing against the  
stone walls.

"LINK! LINNKK!" The the footsteps belonged to Midna, Running, and now  
screaming and yelling when she saw him.

"What is it? I thought you wouldn't be back until at least tomorrow."  
Link looked at her surprised. It couldn't be they opened the door to  
the Realm already... It was too soon. Way to soon.

"We.. Found the.. Last.. Piece.." She gasped in between breathes. "You  
have to leave soon. We can't waste any time. The door is.. Open.  
Sleep. And you leave at sunrise."

Link had to pick his jaw up off the ground, because that's how shocked  
he was. He needed more time. To be with her. His loved. The only one  
he'd ever loved.

"Link, I'm sorry. If I had known I would of found it so soon I would  
have to you beforehand. Anyway, you should go rest. You have an  
important day ahead of you. I'm going to sleep too. With that, Midna  
turned around and walked down the hall towards her room.

Link ran up the stairs. He had to tell her now. Time was short. He  
didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be in her presence. Just that would  
give him strength. But, would that strength be enough to defeat  
Gannondorf? The warrior told himself over and over that it would.

Two guards were on duty, and Link nodded in acknowledgment before  
knocking on the door.

"It's Link." He said softly.

There was a sound of metal on metal, like something unlocking and the  
door was open.

She stood at the doorway in a lavender nightgown that brushed the  
floor. It was sheer up until the mid thigh, and then turned into an  
opage satin. Looking stunning as usual.

"Listen" She began. "I know about what tasks have to face tomorrow. I  
was told before you. And you should really get some sleep-"

"No." Link objected. "I have to tell you something. If I go and fight  
tomorrow, I don't want to die regretting not telling you."

This got the two guards interests and they half turned around. The  
Princess glared, pulled Link into her room and shut the door.

"Zelda.. I love you. I always have. Since that first time you appeared  
to us and healed Midna.. I couldn't stop thinking of you. When I fight  
it's to protect you. I just had to tell you this.. In case I don't  
come back." The words spilled from his lips. The things he had held in  
for so long and longed to say were finally surfacing.

"What do you mean you won't come back? After telling me this you have  
to come back.. I love you too Link... I want to be with you.. Start a  
family..."

Zelda buried her face in his chest, and he could feel hot tears on his tunic.

"Promise me.. You'll come back.." The usually composed Princess was a  
mess, gasping for air in between sobs and tears running down her face.  
You have to come back! Promise me!" The look she gave him almost  
stopped his heart. A look of need. She needed him as much as he needed  
her.

"I promise you... I'll come back." His voice was strong, but inside  
Link felt uneasy. He didn't like making promises he wasn't positive he  
could keep.

Suddenly, he felt warm lips press against his. "Link.. I need you..  
Please. Before you go.."

He didn't expect it to be like this. All he wanted to tell her was his  
feelings... Maybe she would give him a kiss at the most. Never in his  
wildest fantasies did he expect her to ask this of him.

"Zelda..." The shock was evident in his voice when he muttered her  
name. He wanted to hear what she wanted him to do. "What exactly.. Do  
you want?"

"Please... Link. Make love to me." Her eyes pleaded with his. His  
heart jumped when she said those last words.

"Princess... No Zelda. You know, with these feelings I have for you I  
can't refuse you."

His lips met hers in a kiss, and when they pulled away she gestured to  
the door that led to her bedroom. Link swooped her up and slowly  
walked to the door that led to her bedroom. He was going to make this  
night last as long as he could. After all, this could be their first  
and last night together.

He entered the dark room. The only piece of furniture in the room was a  
large bed that could fit two, maybe even three people against the back  
wall. Behind the bed several large windows took up the entire wall.  
The crisp white sheets were illuminated by the moonlight, turning them  
a glowing blue.

Link layed Zelda down gently in the middle of the bed and took a  
moment to look at her and fucked her hardcore like the pimpin' cuntbag  
he was. He ripped through her virginity, feeling the warm blood on his  
hard throbbing erection. She screamed as he fucked her so hard that  
she died. The end.

P.S.  
He got really sad she couldn't handle the hardcore intensity that was  
his throbbing man meat and jumped off the nearest cliff.  
The actual fucking end.


End file.
